Empty
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Castiel calls Dean, frantic over an act he has committed. Dean invites him to the bunker to talk it over and there, secrets come out and suddenly, the emptiness Castiel feels is filled thanks to Dean. Saw the promo for next week's episode and this is what I put into my head. Destiel one-shot. NSFW. Fluffy and sexy.


**Wut UUUUUUUP?**

**So, just watched the new episode and am filled with happiness- old school monster hunt with the brothers. It was funny, sweet, and there at the end we got a BM scene...can't beat it. **

**Anyway, the promo for the next episode sparked this little gem. ALERT- I am NOT anti-Cas/Hannah. I just feel like most of you out there- Hannah is a great character that's getting turned into a love interest. ALSO...sister...brother...eh. This isn't Game of Thrones, Kripke. If it was, there would be way more penis.**

**Anyway, Castiel is in crisis after having sex with Hannah and confesses something to Dean, who makes his own little confession...it leads to fluffy sex. **

**If you like me enough, follow me on I'm not that boring.**

* * *

><p>Dean finally settles in at the bunker after a crazy week. Witches, brothels...ugh.<p>

He slumped back on the bed, putting his headphones in and flipping through his music when a call came in. He let out a chuckle and answered it.

"Hey, stranger-"

"Dean, I've done something crazy," Castiel's frantic voice came over the line. He could tell he was driving because of the background noise.

"Slow down, man, what happened?" he immediately sat up. Castiel's crazy was usually damn near apocalyptic.

"I had sex with Hannah."

Dean's brows raised and his jaw slightly dropped. "...Oh."

"It happened so quickly and I don't know how I feel about this," he stammered. Dean fought a smile.

"Cas...it's ok to have sex, you know that-"

"Not with my sister!"

Dean couldn't hold back a laugh this time. "What?"

"All angels are created from one source, Dean, that makes us siblings."

Dean covered his mouth with his hand and glanced up at Sam, who leaned on the door frame looking confused. Dean motioned to the phone and mouthed 'Cas' and put it on speaker.

"Dude, where are you?"

"I'm in Kansas City. I'm just...trying to clear my head."

"Come on to the bunker, we're up. Don't have a panic attack, Jamie Lannister," he joked and hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"Cas has terrible luck with women, man. All I'm gonna say for now," Dean got up and went to get a beer. After a couple hours, Castiel's presence was made known by a knock at the door.

Dean answered it and found Castiel not wearing his trench coat. His shirt was unbuttoned half way down his chest and he looked like he may have drank on the way over, eyes a little glassy.

"Dude...you look like you got mugged by a handsy hooker," Dean jested, but Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed past him. Dean felt a little tingle at this- never had he seen Castiel so ruffled up. The guy was usually so put together.

Castiel sat at the table and grabbed the whisky bottle, turning it up.

"Wanna use a glass? That's community whisky," Sam slid a whisky glass to him and he filled it quickly. "So what is the deal, Cas? You look like you left in a hurry."

"He had sex with his sister," Dean blurted, causing Cas to look up, a glare in his eyes. Sam nodded his head slowly and licked his lips.

"Um...yeah, wow, that's-"

"Crazy," Castiel finished off his whisky and poured more.

"Well, don't angels have sex? I mean, before you must have been with other angels," Sam tried to make him feel better.

"April was my first sexual experience...ever," Castiel said thoughtfully. "Before that, nothing."

Sam had a moment of realization. "You're right, Dean, he has terrible luck with women."

"You're one to talk, yours die," Dean poked at Sam's chest and Sam batted it away.

"Well, Casanova, you give the man a pep talk, I'm checking out on this one. This is too incestuous for my paygrade," Sam clapped Castiel on the shoulder and headed for his room. Dean sat across from Castiel and grabbed Sam's abandoned whisky glass and poured himself one.

"So...was it good?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean, aside from her being practically related and all... was it good? The sex."

Castiel stopped and thought for a moment. "Well...yes, it was satisfactory. After I thought about it, I just...got freaked out and left."

Dean nodded slowly. "How about now? How do you feel about it?"

Castiel finished off his glass and leaned back in his seat. "Empty."

Dean furrowed his brow. "You don't like Hannah?"

"No, no, I do," he said with a look of concentration. "It's just...there was something missing, I guess. I felt the same with April."

"It's a one night stand, dude. You always wake up feeling empty about it," Dean poured him more whisky. "That's the difference between having sex and making love."

Castiel glanced up at him. "Have you ever made love, Dean?"

Dean swallowed his mouth full of whisky. "With Lisa, yeah. It's just different, finding that one person you want to be with forever...but that went to shit, so I'm left with one night stands."

Castiel gave him a sorrowful look and nodded. "And it went to shit because of me-"

"Hey, none of that," Dean waved him off. "We're talking about you."

Castiel rolled his eyes and fiddled with the lip of his glass. "If I tell you something, will you keep a level head about it?"

Dean tilted his head. "Ok?"

Castiel sighed and poured more whisky into his glass. He could feel his inhibitions falling and knew he would never tell Dean something like this under normal circumstances, but he just couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"I like women very much...their bodies are beautiful, they're kind and loving creatures...however, I sometimes find myself feeling the same about men that I feel about women...is that normal?"

Dean's heart rate picked up, eyes going wide. Castiel looked a little put off by his reaction and rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, forget I-"

"Stop," Dean cut him off. "First of all, you're right, women are great...but, it's normal to feel that way."

Castiel's shoulders relaxed and he let a huff of air escape his lips. Dean squared his up.

"I'm about to share something with you right now and if you ever tell anyone, especially Sam, I will kick your ass," he pointed threateningly, but Castiel raised his hands in surrender. Dean took a deep breath.

"When I was about 21, I was working with Dad in New Orleans- some ghost hunt at this old mansion. I went out on Bourbon Street one night after he and I had a fight and met this guy. We were just hanging out at first, him showing me all the good bars and walking the street. We ended up back at my hotel room...Dad was gone...and I kissed him."

Castiel leaned forward on the table, tuning in to Dean's story. Dean looked a little flustered at the confession.

"One thing led to another and...well, we had sex. I told the guy to get out after and I just sat there thinking 'What the hell have I done?'. Couldn't look my dad in the eye for weeks after that. When the shock went away I really looked at what I had done and realized it was the best sex I had ever had in my life...still is," Dean stared off into the distance, obviously thinking about the act. "I've been with three other guys since him. I love girls...but I don't mind checking out the guys either."

Castiel felt relief hearing this. He had heard what the humans say about men who like men and how they condemned them in the name of his father. He saw nothing wrong with it, of course, even before these feelings started making themselves known.

"I'm guessing you've never actually been with a guy before, considering you've only had two chicks and one was your sister," Dean smirked. Castiel gave him a look.

"No...I haven't."

Dean nodded and put his glass down. "Cas, I'm about to do something and I want you to tell me if you want me to stop, ok?"

Castiel looked confused as Dean stood up and rounded the table, kneeling next to Castiel's seat. He was close- very close. The kind of close Dean used to warn him about. They were eye level, about three inches of space separating them. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's knee, a gentle squeeze of reassurance that Castiel found a little comforting and a little arousing. Castiel felt his breath coming in shorter bursts as he felt the heat from Dean's own breath against his lips.

"Tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable," Dean said softly. Castiel couldn't speak if he wanted to at the moment. Dean closed the distance and pressed a gentle, firm kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel's eyes slid closed at the feeling of warmth that flooded his body when their lips met. This was different, he thought to himself. Dean reached up and placed a hand on Castiel's cheek, deepening the kiss with his tongue, which Castiel somehow managed to grant entrance to in his fuzzy feeling of arousal.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out, causing Dean to back away slightly. Castiel looked into his deep green eyes.

"Perhaps this experiment would be better executed where Sam can't walk in," he said shakily. Dean's eyes lit up with a smile and a laugh.

"I take it you didn't mind that."

"Not at all," Castiel spoke quickly. Dean stood up and pulled Castiel by the hand from his seat toward Dean's room, both moving slowly and closely by Sam's door. Once Dean's door was closed and locked, Dean turned and pulled Castiel close, pressing his chest to his and kissing him again. Castiel's hands moved up Dean's back into his hair, which was short and soft against his fingers.

"Your hair," Castiel mumbled between kisses. Dean laughed.

"What about it?"

"It's short," Castiel let out a soft laugh. "Strange feeling short hair."

"You've had a good bit to drink, haven't you," Dean smirked and pulled Castiel's jacket off his shoulders then started working on the remaining buttons.

"Is that important? That we both be drunk for this?" Castiel asked as he stumbled backward to the bed with Dean guiding him. He sat down on the edge and Dean slid his dress shirt off.

"Not necessary, but fun," Dean reached up and pulled his t-shirt off. Castiel marveled at the cut muscles that moved beneath tanned skin. Castiel had a thing about the abdominal muscles he could never understand, but now in his drunken state, he could only logically deduce that it was just fucking sexy.

"You're gonna burn holes in me if you stare hard enough, tiger," he lifted Castiel's chin. "Lay back."

Castiel kicked off his shoes and lay back on Dean's bed as the hunter did the same and joined him. Dean lay next to him, head propped up on his hand.

"Still wanna keep going?" he asked. Castiel gave him an 'are you serious?' look, which Dean recognized and chuckled at.

"Ok, ok, fine," Dean took his free hand and simply ran his fingertips over Castiel's collar bone and down his chest. Castiel felt goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Never done this before."

"What, touching? You just jump right into it? You're missing out," Dean smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Castiel's cheek, which led to making a trail from his jaw down his neck to the dip behind his collar bone, where he gently took the flesh between his teeth. Meanwhile, his hand continued to trail gently down Castiel's chest and torso, playing with the sensitive area over his hip. Castiel let out a soft sound and squirmed a little, his body reacting to the juxtaposition of the soft touch and the bite of Dean's teeth against his neck.

"Feel good?" Dean asked, his own breath growing heavier.

"Very good," Castiel mumbled, eyes closed as he took in the feelings. He wanted desperately for the touching to go further south, but he wasn't trying to rush it. Apparently, there was more to sex than just penetration and Dean was trying to show him that.

"You're still ok? I can go further?" Dean leaned up and Castiel's eyes fluttered open, his light blue eyes now dark and dilated.

"Please," Castiel said, his voice breaking a little and the desperation starting to show. Dean leaned down and started to unbutton Castiel's slacks. Dean would never admit it out loud, but this was his favorite part- seeing a man's cock for the first time, playing with it, seeing the look of pure ecstasy on a man's face when he stroked. He pulled the loose slacks down with Castiel's underwear, leaving him bare, and he stared up at Castiel.

"Your holy tax accountant has a nice package," he smirked and Castiel blushed.

"You should see the real one," he blurted out. Dean laughed and lay back in his original position, his own erection pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans. He resumed kissing Castiel, distracting him a little from the fact that he was now naked and Dean wasn't. The roaming hand now moved past his sensitive hip down his bare thigh, making Castiel moan softly against his mouth and his hips moved forward of their own accord.

"You're sensitive," Dean raked his nails back up then moved down to run his fingers over Castiel's cock.

"Dean," he stammered. "Please."

Dean smiled and took Castiel's cock into his hand, backing away a little to watch him. Castiel's blue eyes fell shut and his breath drew sharply inward. Dean couldn't deny that it drove him nuts to make Castiel fall apart.

He stroked a little harder, but at the same slow, sensual pace he started with. Castiel's hips bucked up off the sheets, hands gripping them in tight fists.

"How does it feel, Cas?" Dean asked softly against his ear, his own hips grinding forward against Castiel's.

"So good," Castiel replied in a tight voice. Dean let him go slowly, making Castiel whimper a little and open his eyes. Dean unbuttoned his own jeans, sighing in relief, and pulled them down and off. Castiel had never seen a naked man before- at least, not in this position- and Dean was a fine first specimen.

"Come here," he turned on his side again and pulled Castiel to him. Their bodies joined in more places- legs, hips, torsos and chests- and Castiel planted his lips on Dean's, tongue opening Dean's lips to meet Dean's own. Their cocks rested perfectly between them, moving together with the movements of their bodies and heavy breaths filled the space between them.

Dean reached down and gripped Castiel's ass, pulling him closer and rolling his hips. Castiel groaned and rested his forehead against Dean's.

"I wanna fuck you, Cas," Dean breathed out heavily. Castiel looked nervous.

"Will it hurt?"

"I'll be easy," Dean caught his lips again before turning over and reaching into his nightstand for a small bottle of lube. "You know what this means I gotta do, right?"

"I know general anatomy, Dean," Castiel smirked and Dean was happy to see he was relaxing and enjoying this. Dean popped the cap and coated his fingers. He prodded Castiel to lie on his stomach and he took up his favored position next to Castiel, who turned to face him with his head resting on his folded arms.

"I mean it, if you want me to stop-"

"I heard you the first time, Dean," Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean's lips. Dean returned it and gently reached down to tease at Castiel's hole, making the angel jump a little.

"Relax for me," Dean whispered and slowly slid one finger in. The feeling was odd, Castiel thought, but felt strangely good.

"Ok?" Dean asked again and when Castiel gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare stop', Dean continued, slowly moving in and out with the one finger. Castiel felt the odd feeling subside and enjoyed the fullness of it. If he felt fullness from that one finger, how, he thought, would Dean's cock feel. Dean added another and the stretch made Castiel's hips buck forward, tiny noises escaping Castiel's lips.

"Feels strange," Castiel said as Dean paused, scissoring his fingers a little.

"One second," Dean smiled and hooked his finger just the right way. Castiel groaned and rutted against the bed.

"Dean, what-"

"I thought you knew anatomy, genius," he laughed and kissed Castiel's shoulder while gently massaging the sensitive gland. Castiel felt his body getting warm, the pressure building in his groin he associated with orgasm.

"Dean, I'm close to-"

"Ok, ok," he pulled his fingers out and poured some lube on his cock, finally giving it a little attention after it had been subjected to neglect. He pulled Castiel up to rest against his chest on his knees.

"This is gonna be a little more. You ok?"

Castiel nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and Dean lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Castiel arched, hand moving immediately to Dean's thigh that rested next to his and gripping tightly. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and held him there, not moving for a moment.

"My god, you feel so good," Dean groaned against his shoulder. "How are you?"

"Full," Castiel huffed. Dean slid his hand up Castiel's chest and cupped his neck, prompting Castiel to turn his head and he kissed him deeply. Dean started thrusting up slowly, both letting out equal moans as their grips on each other tightened. Dean leaned Castiel forward on all fours and covered his back, kissing at his shoulder blades and spine as he moved in and out at an increasingly faster and harder pace. Castiel was incapable of words, only little 'uh's slipping out as Dean hit his prostate repeatedly and sent shock waves down his spine and down to his toes.

"Dean," he finally spoke when he knew it was about to end. Dean reached forward, his hips starting to shudder a bit themselves, and started stroking Castiel fast and hard to meet his thrusts. Castiel fought back a loud groan and came over Dean's fist and the sheets. Dean gripped Castiel's hip and thrust a few more times before Castiel felt warmth and pulsation from Dean's cock inside him. Dean let out a soft moan as he came down and pulled out of Castiel's body. They both fell on weak knees next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

After a moment, Castiel glanced nervously over at Dean, who was staring at the ceiling with a very satisfied look on his face.

"You seem...happy."

Dean looked at him and smiled. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Castiel furrowed his brow. "Really?"

He smiled and turned to Castiel, hand resting on the angel's bare chest. "Yeah, man...it felt dirty, wanting to fuck an angel into next Tuesday, but I don't know, after you became human I thought about you all the time."

Castiel smiled. "The truth is I've thought about this as well."

Dean shook his head. "We're both a couple of idiots for not doing this before...now, I'm tainted with this damn Mark and you're-"

It hit Dean all at once, his breath seeming to be knocked out of him. He looked into Castiel's eyes and noted the weariness in them.

"-dying," he finished.

"Yeah," Castiel said, sounding defeated. "You know...for the first time in a long time, I forgot I was."

Dean reached up and cupped Castiel's cheek. "Glad I could help you forget for a while."

Castiel searched Dean's face, then leaned over and kissed him tenderly. Dean let out a soft exhale and pulled him close.

"What are you going to do about that, by the way? You can't just give up," Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair.

"I'm stumped, Dean," he said sadly. "If there's anything left of my grace, Metatron is the only one who knows where it is...and I have to let him go to find out."

Dean shook his head. "We'll figure it out. Together."

Castiel let out a soft laugh. "Your optimism knows no bounds, Dean Winchester. Speaking of figuring things out...this," he indicated the current situation. "Is this just another one night stand?"

"God, I hope not," Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's nose, pulling him down to rest against his chest. "I take back what I said before...this was the best sex I've ever had."

Castiel laughed. "Agreed. Now, just don't torture me or suddenly become an angel."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean drew lazy circles on the top of Castiel's hand that rested on his stomach. "So...that empty feeling you had. Is it gone?"

Castiel's eyes drifted closed and he smiled. "Yes, Dean...it's gone."


End file.
